To Heal A Killer
by strider-mystic
Summary: Vash finally returns, and with him he's brought his brother Knives, and begs the girls to help him look after him. Can Vash with the help of Millie and Meryl help Knives to see the goodness of humanity, or will he just end up getting everyone killed. KMV
1. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, or any of its characters…unfortunately 

_thoughts _

"speech"

* * *

To Heal A Killer

Chapter 1: Waiting

Meryl was once again staring at the wall of the kitchen of the house that she and Millie are currently renting. Once again she was wondering if the broomhead was ever going to come back, they had been waiting for months, they had ignored at least ten letters telling them they have to come back to the main Bernadelli office, and Meryl was tired of waiting, she had talked to Millie, and they had decided if Vash didn't come back in the next ten days, then they would leave. After a while Millie come into the room.

"What are you staring at sempai?" Asked Millie

"The wall."

"Oh…is it interesting?" At this is Meryl had to sigh, was the wall interesting? What kind of question was that? Of course it wasn't, just staring at a wall is even more boring then watching paint dry. Deciding that it would be better to not answer the question, Meryl shifted her focus out of the window, something that was actually a little more interesting. She had to wonder why she'd been staring at the wall and not the window in the first place for the last couple of hours. "Oh cheer up sempai, I'm sure Mr Vash will be back soon, you just wait. Anyway, I have to get back to work, you enjoy your day off." With that Millie left, and Meryl continued to stare out of the window, because there was nothing else to do, she'd already cleaned the whole house.

_Honestly, how much longer is he going to take to get back? Humph…I'm going to beat the crap out of him for making us wait so long if I ever see him again. But will I ever see him again?_

…

3 days later…

Still no sign of Vash. Meryl was working at a local bar, as she was waiting tables one of the rather drunk men thought it would be a good idea to grab her arse, as a result, Meryl swung the tray she was holding round and hit him hard in the face. That man was the first and last man that night to try anything on her, he also left with a broken nose.

Millie was back at the house eating pudding; she had gotten fired from her job the day before.

…

5 days later…

Vash still had not returned. Millie was packing everything, as by the looks of it, Vash wasn't coming back any time soon, so they were going to return back to the main office in December. Meryl was writing up one of their unfinished reports.

"Sempai, do you ever think we'll see Mr Vash again?"

"I don't know Millie." _But if we do, I'm going to hit him so hard for making us wait so long. Grrr…I don't care anymore, screw the broomhead, he can do what he wants, its not like its any of our business._

"I'm sure we will actually, how could he leave a good woman like you behind?"

She makes it sound like I care if he comes back or not… 

"You may like to act like you don't care sempai, but I know you miss him." and with that Millie left the room.

_What is she a mind reader now?_ Though Meryl. She sighed and continued to type.

…

The night before they are due to leave...

Both Millie and Meryl had gone to sleep, and their small rented house was quiet. Everything had been packed, and all the reports had been finished. Both suns had set hours ago, and both occupants of the house were sound asleep, as was everyone in the nearby town.

No one was awake to see what appeared to be a man walking towards the town. The man had hair that seemed to defy gravity, and it appeared that there was even another man slung over his shoulder. If anyone had looked at him then thy would have seen the face of a very serious man, if they had read his thoughts though, they would have thought he was a doughnut obsessed freak. The later being the truth.

He walked up to the little house on the outskirts of the town, carefully put his burden down, and then walked up to the door. He looked at the door, his face serious, as if wondering whether he should wait until morning. Then to an onlooker he slowly raised his hand to knock lightly, but instead of knocking lightly, he started to hit the door as hard as he could with both hands, yelling:

"Hello! Insurance Girls! You there? I'm sorry I was so long, let me in, I'm cold and I'm hungry, and I want doughnuts! Let me in please!" in the most whinny voice heard to man.

* * *

What do you think, and how do you think the girls are going to take being woken up in the middle of the night? Please review. 


	2. The Return Of Vash

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or any of its characters…sigh 

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last character, its because of you lot that I'm bothering to write the up the next chapter so soon.

* * *

Chapter 2: The return of Vash 

Meryl had only just fallen asleep when she was rudely awoken by shouting and pounding that seemed to be coming from just outside their front door. She rolled over, pulling the sheets up to over her head, and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately the noise was persisting, and seemed to be getting louder, as if it knew that she was awake. Getting up, Meryl looked into Millie's room, she was sleeping soundly.

_How can she sleep though such a racket? God, what the hell is that noise? _

The noise was still getting steadily louder, and if possible whinier. Meryl went back to her room, and got back into her bed. _If Millie can sleep though this, so can I. Anyway, hopefully whoever is outside will get the hint and just go away. _She pulled her covers up, put her pillow over her head, and tried to return to sleep.

Outside…

Vash, as that is obviously who it is, was getting worried, no one was answering, and he was so sure he'd gotten the right place this time. For the reason it had taken Vash so long to return was simply that he had forgotten where he was meant to come back to.

At first he had wondered about, a clear destination in mind, but then he had forgotten which way, and by the time he had found someone to ask, he'd already forgotten. So he had journeyed to a town that he can no longer remember the name of, and had knocked on every door and neither Meryl nor Millie were there, Vash had also asked everyone there, and none of them had ever heard of the two of them. Thus proving to Vash that they were not there. But still he used his time there to remove the bullets from his brother, and to bandage his wounds (very shoddily at that). Then he had left the town to try and figure out where the girls were.

But of course walking around with your brother slung over your shoulder gets rather uncomfortable, not to mention its rather tiring, so Vash had resorted to dragging his brother by his one of his legs, or an arm. Needless to say, even with the factor that Knives plant body heals quicker, he was now in an even worse state then he was to begin with. None of his wounds had been re-bandaged, and some of the holes had been pulled open, and there were also big scratches down his back and sides from the rocks on the roads.

So Vash had taken ages to get back, stopping off in towns hoping to find them, but them not being there, and also having to go and get doughnuts. He had stayed in one place for almost a month because the doughnuts had been so good that he'd been just about ready to give up on trying to find the insurance girls. But then he had gotten to this town, and he had already knocked on five people's doors, only to be turned away, but the last one had asked him who he was looking for, and he had told them he was looking for two insurance girls, one was really tall with lightish brown hair, and the other short and has short, dark hair, and that they go by the names of Millie and Meryl. The women had given him the address of the house he was currently standing in front of, and said that they might be here, but so far no one was answering.

So he had decided he was just going to bang on the door until someone answered, and that was exactly what he was doing.

Back to Meryl…

Having found that she could not get back to sleep, and that the person outside seemed to have no intention of leaving, she rolled onto her back and tried to hear what the person was yelling. What she could make out was this:

"Insurance girls….doughnuts…cold…girls….doughnuts…sorry…tired…in…I need some…come on…I know….please…please…please…doughnuts…sorry…!"

It just seemed to go on like that over and over again, but of course that was enough for Meryl to realise who was outside. _So the broomhead has finally returned, well it took him long enough. But why couldn't he have came in the morning. Great now I'm going to have to go let him in. Now…where are my derringers?_

Returning to Vash…

Vash stopped banging and yelling when he noticed that the door was being opened. When the door was open, he came face to face (well sort of…) to a very pissed off Meryl; she also had a derringer pointing at his head.

"What time do you call this? First you take ages to come back, and then you start screaming outside in the middle of the night? I'll kill you!"

Of course Vash wasn't paying any attention, and then dropped to he's knees and started hugging Meryl's legs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you freak?" This was accompanied with him being hit up the head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to take so long, but now I'm back, and ermmm…could you and Millie help me with something?"

"What's this something?"

Vash pointed down to his brother, and Meryl, after she had seen who it was went white as a sheet.

"You brought that genocidal freak here! Oh God he's going to kill us all!"

"No he isn't." Vash tried to calm Meryl down. "Please can you and Millie help me to look after him, and show him that all humans don't have to be destroyed?"

"And what happens when he kills us?"

"Well then I'll admit you were right, and you won't have to help anymore."

Meryl then went to say something else, but found that Vash had pulled her into a hug. "Please, I need someone to help. If you won't then you will just proving what Knives says is right, that humans are just selfish."

* * *

Right well I hoped you liked the chapter, please review! I also want to know how you think Meryl should reply, I have some idea's, but I'm not to sure.

Once again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me last chapter!


	3. Happy Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun… 

I have ideas, so I'm getting them down quickly. I hope you lot who read this like it!

* * *

Vash was still holding Meryl around the waist tightly, her face practically pushed into his chest, and she could feel her face going redder by the second, wondering what the hell Vash was thinking.

_(Vash) It's been so long since I've seen everyone, I hope not too much has changed. I have to admit, holding Meryl like this is so nice, shame I couldn't have started this reunion with something a bit more like, I've missed you, or how've you been. But no, I had to piss her off, but then she is quite cute when she's angry._

By this time Meryl so getting very embarrassed about being held so close, and was about to beat the crap out of Vash when Millie came down the stairs.

"Oh…Mr Vash, you're back! That's great, we were so worried you were not going to return."

Vash smiled at Millie, and not letting go of Meryl, replied:

"I'm glad to be back, I've missed you both sooo much!" as he said this, he lifted Meryl off the floor and spun her around.

"Put me down you broomhead!" Meryl yelled. Vash, reluctantly, put Meryl down, but still did not let go of her.

_(Meryl) God damnit! How long does he plan on holding me like this? And what was with the spinning me around? And is it me, or is he holding me tighter now then he was before? Damn I dropped my derringer earlier, and with me arms pinned to my side like this I can hardly do anything. Although, I guess…it is quite nice, comfy is the word I would use. But if Vash thinks he can take a year to get back, and then hug me and expect everything to be all right, then he has another thing coming!_

"It's a good thing you came back when you did, we were going to head back to the main office, because we could hardly wait around for you forever. But now you're back, we don't have to leave!" When Millie had mentioned that they were going to be heading back, Vash tightened his grip on Meryl even more, in a slightly possessive way, but luckily for Meryl he loosened it again when Millie said they would stay, if she had not said that Vash would have broken her arms for sure.

"I'm glad you two are still here, but I have a favour too ask of you, could you help me look after my brother Knives?"

"Look Vash, I told…" Started Meryl, but Millie cut her off.

"Of course Mr Vash. What are friends for?"

"Thanks, you two, you're the best, I know that if there's anyone that can show my Knives the goodness of humanity, its you two."

"Wait I never…"

"Thank you so much!" Vash cut in. "I knew I could re lie on you two!"

_(Meryl) Grrrr…Why is no one listening to me? I haven't said I will help! Yet they are making it sound like I have! Damn them, damn them, damn them!_

"So then Mr Vash, are you going to come in? Also you can put your brother in one of the spare rooms, and you can have the room I was sleeping in if you want. Sempai and I don't mind sharing do we?"

Meryl sighed, _well I might as well just go along with everything, and it will be less of a headache._ "Sure, I don't mind."

Vash looked around as if faced with a problem, and to him, he did. Vash did not wish to let go of Meryl, yet he was very aware that he would have to. So, with a sigh, he let her go and bent down and slung his brother over his shoulder. Then followed Millie up the stairs, with Meryl walking behind him. Going into one of the rooms, Vash placed his brother onto the bed.

"Right, so shall we go and have a long talk about how everyone been?" Millie said.

"Yep, lets do that."

2 hours later…

Vash had told both Millie and Meryl why it had token him so long, and they had also told him what they had been up to while he was gone. Between the three of them they had come to the decision that the girls would help him look after his brother (both had agreed this time) and that they would not be leaving in the morning.

Now Vash and Millie were just talking about what ever came to their minds, while Meryl was slowly falling asleep. Eventually she drifted off, and then ended up with her head resting on Vash's shoulder, but because of the warmth of his body, and the coldness of the night, she found herself cuddling up to him, one of her arms around his stomach, and her head on his chest. Vash knew that if he didn't wake, or even just move her now, in the morning she would kill him, but at that time he didn't really care, so he placed his arms around her small body and continued to talk to Millie, who didn't seem fussed about this at all.

After a while, both Millie and Vash had also fallen asleep, having discussed everything they could think of, even getting to a rather terrible argument over what was the better food, doughnuts or pudding. In the end they had decided to agree to disagree, although the only reason was that they had almost awoken Meryl.

* * *

There you go, the next chapter, I hope you people out there like it. I probably won't have another chapter up this quick again. Please review! 


	4. Checking Wounds

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well except my thoughts… 

I would also like to inform JumpinPopTarts that I did not find her attempt at making it sound like I bit off my story was her idea that if she wants something in my story that she contributed to, to help me with ideas!

Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 4: Checking Wounds

Meryl was slowly waking up, and with the realisation that she was not lying in her own bed, but instead she was cuddling up to something, not just something, but someone, and it seemed that this someone would happen to be Vash. This made her snap her eyes open quickly, her breath quickening and face going red from embarrassment, also she found herself frozen in place.

_(Meryl) God damnit, how the hell did I end up in this position? Still I guess he is rather comfy, well for someone whose chest is basically half metal. What the hell am I thinking! Oh God I'm going crazy! But I do wonder what he would feel like if his shirt was off…oh no, STOP! Bad thoughts! Bad Meryl! There is no way in hell I was just thinking that. Still though…Bad thoughts!_

Meryl sat bolt up right, well tried to, but unfortunately for her the second she moved said man she had been thinking about topless tightened his grip on her.

_(Meryl) Damnit! Where is my derringer!_

"Good morning Meryl, you sleep alright?" Asked Vash who had been awoken by the sudden movement of the small insurance girl. To this the only reply he got was to be hit up the head by Meryl, then said women stormed off upstairs, leaving a rather confused Vash.

"You all right Mr Vash?" Asked Millie who had woken some when.

"Yeah, I guess. But still, Meryl can sure hit hard." He replied while rubbing the back off his head absentmindedly.

"Oh dear, well never mind. Do you think we should go and see to your brother's wounds?" Millie laughed.

"Oh yeah, that would be a good idea. Why don't you get the bandages and stuff, and I'll meet you up stairs."

"Will do Mr Vash!"

With that Vash walked up the stairs. Then looking around he saw that two of the three doors were slightly ajar; one being the room that was Millie's but they had agreed he would move into, and the other is the room they had left Knives in. The last door was closed, and was probably the room the Meryl had gone into. He began to open the door when Meryl forcefully closed it on the other side.

_(Vash) What the…?_

Inside the room, a couple minutes earlier… 

_(Meryl) Damn, how did I end up in that position last night? Well never mind, no use fretting. God I've been wearing this clothes since yesterday, I guess I should really get changed._

The small women walked over to the small chest of draws that was in the room, and removed some clothes. As she had started to changed she heard footsteps on the stairs, then she noticed that someone was opening the door, and she was only wearing her underwear.

_(Meryl) Shit, oh God what if its Vash? There is no way I'm letting him see me in just my underwear!_

With that thought Meryl propelled herself at the door, keeping it shut with her bodily weight.

"Ermmm…Meryl? What's wrong?" _Yep it's Vash; thank God I got the door closed before he opened it._

"Nothing, its just I'm changing in here."

"Oh…" _(Vash) I almost walked in on Meryl changing; I wonder how much she's wearing, I could ask, but then she would probably kill me. It's almost a shame she closed the door… _"Anyway, I was just going to tell you that we're going to check Knives wounds, okay?"

"'Kay, I'll be out in a sec."

With that said Vash walked off to the room his brother was in, and Meryl went and got quickly dressed. After that she left the room to see how the others were doing looking after Knives.

Upon entering the room it became very obvious that this was going to be a very tiring day. From what she could see, they had removed the bandages, which looked so old and grubby that she would be very surprised if Knives's cuts weren't infected with some horrible disease. Also he seemed to have sand lodged in some of them. Lastly it appeared that he had been dragged and thrown about. The overall extent of the injuries looked pretty bad, as from what she could see Knives entire upper bodily was a bloody, and sandy, mess.

Millie was attempting to clean the wounds, but all she was actually doing was pushing the sand further into the cuts, and nothing else. After a while, even Millie had noticed that what she was doing wasn't really working.

"Hey sempai, would you mind giving this a try please? I don't think I'm getting anywhere." Millie asked.

With a sigh of defeat Meryl knelt down and started to clean the wounds properly. This was not what she had wanted to be doing on her day off. After cleaning all of the muck of his chest and back, next she set about getting it out of the cuts. This was rather difficult with both Millie and Vash breathing down her neck.

As if she had read her mind, Millie stepped away from her. "Well now I have to get to work, can you to look after yourselves?"

"Yes of course, but didn't you get fired?" Meryl said, looking up from what she was doing.

"Yes, but I managed to get my joy back." And with that Millie left the room, and went to work.

Vash took a seat, and watched Meryl as she cleaned out his brother's wounds. _(Vash) She looks so pretty when she's concentrating. I still can't believe I almost walked in on her changing, what rotten luck though, she closed the door before I saw anything…_

After a while Meryl had to yet Vash to help her with the turning Knives over, because he was rather heavy. When she had finally managed to finish cleaning all of the cuts, she began to bandage him.

"Now Vash, these bandages are going to need to be changed at least twice a day, you got that?" She looked over at him. "Because I don't think you changed the last one at all." At that Vash went slightly red, and started to mumble something about not having time, and trying to find out where he was meant to be going. Then he went over and inspected Meryl's work, which was a hell of a lot better then he had done.

Suddenly Knives's eyes flew open, he looked at both Meryl and Vash. Then he moved one of his hands to see the bandages. This suddenness had made Meryl jump, and fall backwards, she was terrified of the man who had just awoken, but tried not to show it.

"You spider, did you bandage me?"

_(Meryl) How dare he call me that!_

"One, don't call me spider, my name is Meryl, and two, yes."

"I see, normally I would be disgusted from being touched by such a lowly creature, but by the looks of it you have done a far better job. Still, if you ever touch me again without my consent I will kill you."

"Like I would want to!" To that Knives just closed his eyes again and fell back asleep. Meryl just gapped at him, then Vash.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Knives wakes up every so often, and that he's not out cold?"

"Yes, you did!" and with that Meryl stormed out the room.

* * *

There I have managed to do yet another chapter! Please review! 


	5. To Talk With Your Sibling

Disclaimer: I will never own Trigun, or any of its characters.

Another message to JumpingPopTarts, I'm sticking with seMpai as that is how its spelt in Love Hina, although I really don't think it makes much of a difference.

And also a message to evilcatchick12, thanks for your review, I agree Vash will always be stupid.

Also to everyone else who has reviewed so far, thank you! People please keep reviewing!

Anyway, go with the story…

* * *

Chapter 5: To Talk With Your Sibling

After Meryl had stormed out of the room, Vash took a seat across from his brother, extraordinarily annoyed. This was mostly because he had felt like he had been getting on with Meryl rather well. She had let him hug her, and had cuddled up to him in the night (well even if she did hit him in the morning). But now she was angry with him for forgetting to tell her one little bitty thing, to Vash it didn't even seem that important. He'd only forgotten to tell her that his genocidal brother woke up every so often, and that he could probably kill her if she's not careful, but honestly its not really that big a deal.

This is what Vash was thinking about when he heard Meryl shout up the stairs that she was heading to work, and then slam the door. To that he just sighed, and then stared at his brother some more.

_(Vash) This is all Knives fault that Meryl is angry with me, if only he could have stayed asleep long enough for me to remember to tell Meryl that you wake up occasionally. Damn, and I was so close to getting her to like me. But then…maybe she does like me; I think Millie hinted at it when Meryl was asleep last night._

Flashback…

With Meryl asleep on Vash, her arm around his waist and her head on his chest, Millie and Vash began to talk about different things then before.

"So Mr Vash, are you glad you come back?"

"Yes of course, and I'm so glad you're all happy to see me. Although the welcome would have been better if there had been doughnuts!"

"No, I disagree, it would have been better if you had brought me a present of pudding, and quieten down or you'll wake Sempai, and then she'll get embarrassed and hit you Mr Vash!"

"Why would she get embarrassed? I have no problem with her lying here."

"Mr Vash, do you like Sempai?"

"Wh…What no, of course, I just like her as a friend…and ermmm…" Millie just laughed, and then nodded knowingly.

_(Vash) Oh no, Millie is a mindreader! I'm sure of this, how can she have seen though me so quickly, and she's laughing. Maybe I should run, then I could hide, and Meryl can't kill me when she finds out. But then I won't be here, so I won't be able to get her to like me! grrr…! So difficult a choice!_

"Meryl likes you the same way!"

_(Vash) Wait…does that mean didn't see though me and believed me? or that Meryl likes me as much more than a friend? This is so confusing! How the hell am I meant to be able to focus and think though things logically if Meryl is sleeping on me? I can't concentrate, damn her body feels so nice against mine…no, must try and figure out what Millie meant…_

"Anyway Mr Vash, why didn't you bring me any pudding?"

"Why don't you have any doughnuts? Which, by the way, are much better then pudding."

Then started the argument over what is better, doughnuts or pudding.

End flashback…

The whole of Vash thinking about that took slightly over an hour, as he had to stop and try and figure out what she had meant, but of course, he stopped thinking when it began to hurt.

Then he noticed that Knives was waking up again. With a sigh Vash went over to the bed and knelt down, waiting for his brother to fully wake up.

"You know Knives, you didn't need to be so mean earlier."

"What, to that little boy?" Vash was momentarily confused, then realised that Knives had just mistaken Meryl for a bloke.

"Ermmm…that boy you're talking about is actually a girl called Meryl."

"You're joking, that spider was definitely a boy. Even if I was mostly asleep, I'm positive that it was male."

"Nope, sorry bro, he's definitely a she."

_(Vash) Because I am not gay._

_'Are you sure?'_

"AGGGHHHH!" Yelled Vash, then falling onto his bottom. "Stay out of my head Knives!"

"Then close the connection if you don't wish for me to heat what you are thinking."

"Grrrr…fine. Now, are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm hungry, you've barely feed me, you barfon!" With that Vash went back downstairs and made Knives some soup (well Vash's version of soup, not really edible though). After returning upstairs, and giving his brother the 'food' Vash attempted to talk to his sibling.

"So, I know you don't like humans, but as I did win the fight, I think it is only fair that you at least give them a try."

"No." Short and simple.

"Oh come on…!" Vash started to whine. Instead of answering Knives started to eat (bad idea), from the first mouthful he started to cough and splutter. To Knives, this was not acceptable, and also, from the taste of it, he wouldn't have been surprised if it was poisonous.

"If I say yes, will you never cook for me again?" Knives choked out. The food was already making him feel violently ill.

"Yes, of course! Oh goody, Knives is going to give humans a chance, Meryl and Millie will be so glad to know that!"

"I couldn't give a crap who's happy about what! Just go get me that spider that bandaged my wounds, I'm sure she can cook better then you!" Although Vash wasn't listening, as he was far to busy jumping about around the room. Also he was ignoring Knives, as he had decided that he would not listen to him about the insurance girls unless he called them by their names.

"Go get the woman you needle-noggin!"

"How can I get this woman, when I don't even know who you're talking about. What's her name?"

_(Knives) I will kill him this is not funny. I feel terrible, what the hell was in that food, I think I'm going to vomit. Okay, maybe I should not have been mean to that woman, as she is probably a much better cook then Vash. God, what was her name, that damn spider. What did he say her name was…damn, I don't care if she's a spider, anyone is better than my brother at this moment, that insufferable wretch. It was Meryl, that's what he said her name was! God, I cannot believe I'm asking for the help of a spider! Never mind, if I don't Vash's cooking will probably kill me._

"Go get that woman Meryl, you moron! And hasten!" Knives yelled.

To that Vash jumped, and then ran out of the room muttering under his breath that he had just wanted to talk to his brother. He hurried out of the house to find Meryl. One thing was certain; she was not going to like this.

* * *

And yet another chapter done. Review, or I will hunt you down and kill you all! Whahahah…ermmm…yeah coughcough

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!


	6. Drunken Men and Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, or any of its characters…obviously 

'_Telepathic thoughts'_

**(Authors thoughts, should hopefully only be in this chapter)**

Also my friend JumpingPopTarts (Katie you are mentioned to often in my authors notes!) would like to inform EvilCatChick12 that pudding is much better then doughnuts. That is also something I completely disagree with, doughnuts rock! Get over it Katie, you will not win this war!

Also, I would like to apologise that my chapters aren't longer, I promise I will try.

Once again I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, and now, on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 6: Drunken Men and Glass 

_(Knives) wait a second, did I just call for a spider! Oh God I did. Why the hell would I do something like that? Okay, Vash's food is terrible, and my insides feel like they are being turned inside out, and being ripped to shreds by spiders. But that does not compensate for yelling at my brother to get the help of that spider! Grrrr…my gut feels like its being pulled open, it feels like there should be blood coming from my stomach. My throat feels like someone has put a mace down it and then pulled in straight make up again. My sight is blurred slightly, and I now have a headache. Lastly, the worst thing is, I CALLED FOR THE HELP OF A SPIDER!_

Knives was lying on his bed, attempting to figure out way he had called for Meryl. The simple answer was that whatever Vash had put in the food was stopping him from thinking clearly, and all he had known was that he didn't want the help of Vash (as he had helped enough really) and Meryl was the only other person he could think of. But of course he didn't actually want the help of Meryl, so the only thing left was to tell his brother not to fetch her. Simple enough.

'_Vash, you moron! Get your idiotic behind back here!' _Knives telepathically shouted at is brother.

'_Wait a second!'_

'_NO, I will not wait, get back now! Also don't bring that spider, I've come to my senses, I do not wish for her to come anywhere near me ever!'_

'_Ermmm…'_

'_What Vash!'_

'_Sorry, but I've already got Meryl, I'm afraid you're going to have to put up wit her.'_

'_No, just send her back.'_

'_No can do bro, she's pissed enough has it is without me sending her back to work now. She'd kill me.'_

'_Who are you more scared of Vash, me or that spider?'_

'_Sorry bro, but I'm going to have to go with Meryl.'_

_(Knives) What the…_The link had terminated, and Knives's last thought was not sent to his brother.

With Meryl, several minutes earlier…

Meryl was working her normal shift, her boss had left her in charge while he went and got something from a near by shop, and of course this involved hitting every drunken pervert who touched her arse over the head. Way this men were drunk in the middle of the day is worrying enough has it is, without adding the factor that they still had not gotten it though their skulls that Meryl did not like them, even with her hitting them as hard as possible with her tray.

Of course these drunks weren't going to be put off, so one of them, one of the more daring, decided he was going to try a different approach then grapping arse. When Meryl walked past him, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. Moving his arms so she couldn't move, he breathed into her ear:

"Hey there, how would you like to go out with a real man?"

"I would, but I haven't seen one of those in a long time around here." Even in his drunken state the man could realise the insult. So tightening his grip, he tried again.

"Maybe you just haven't been looking hard enough." Though all of this, Meryl was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Get off me you freak!"

_(Meryl) Damn, for a drunk this guy is pretty strong. But God his breath smells, you could kill someone with that breath you pervert. _

Of course as Meryl was attempting to get out of the embrace of the pervert, Vash was walking up to the Saloon. Humming to himself, as you do. Upon entering the saloon, Vash immediately noticed Meryl's little problem. As he had entered the drunk **(who shall not have a name)** had decided to run his tongue up Meryl's neck, much to her distaste.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU SICK PERVERT!" Meryl was also yelling this, so she did not notice when Vash entered.

With shift strides **(something I do, that is why I'm strider, not because of some strange over interest in the Lord of the Rings books)** Vash quickly closed the distance between him and his struggling friend.

Meryl looked up at Vash with pleading eyes to get the freak off of her, if Vash wasn't so worried about the fact that he'd left his brother by himself, and that some random drunk was licking the neck of the girl he liked, he would have done one of his weird heroic poses and used his fake, deeper voice.

"Ermmm…sir, I think it would be best if you would let go of that woman." The drunk unwillingly looked at Vash, annoyed that he was being interrupted.

"Oh…and whose going to stop me? You?" The drunk cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." The entire room of drunks started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" This only made them laugh harder. Several glasses got thrown his way, but he dodged them. The glasses shattering on the floor where he had been standing.

"Look you drunken moron, let her go." Vash said, using the word his brother normally described him with, 'moron'. As he said this, he nodded his head at Meryl who was still struggling.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a drunken moron."

This pissed the drunk off to no bounds; he stood up, throwing Meryl unceremoniously to the fall where Vash had been standing earlier, and she slid across the floor. Then the man went to attack Vash, who simply picked up a glass, and hit the man on the head, rendering him unconscious. Then he walked over to see how Meryl was, unfortunately for her, she had been thrown where the broken glass was, so the top of her arm, her torso and her thigh, all on her right side as that was the side she had landed on, and deep cuts on them.

And then for perfect timing, her boss walked in. Vash quickly gave her a once over, and then went and talked to the owner. In the conversation, the owner nodded a few times, and then said goodbye to Vash and waved to Meryl. Vash came back over to Meryl.

"You're going to get a few weeks off to recuperate, okay?"

"Fine, are we going to go the doctors?"

"No, I think I can look after you, it'll be fine."

Meryl gave him a look like she didn't believe him, but nodded none the less. With Vash's help she stood up, and much to her distaste, agreed to let Vash carry her on his back. So with Meryl on his back, with her arms around his neck, and holding her legs, Vash set off home, only to be interrupted by his brother, Knives. Quickly telling his brother that he would be sending Meryl back to work, he noticed that Meryl had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

_(Vash) She's really making a habit of sleeping on me, not that I mind though. I wonder what my brother do if he heard my thoughts?

* * *

_

There! Another chapter done! Please please please review!

I hope you liked it!


	7. Learning to Bandage, Well Sort Of

Disclaimer: If I owned Trigun, do you honestly think I'd be spending by time writing a fanfic?

I would also like to thank my friends Katie (JumpingPopTarts) and Venetia (ermmm…she's called herself 'that thing in the corner' when she reviewed this story) for helping me to come up with this chapter, as I got completely stuck, and had no idea what to write. Thanks you guys! Otherwise this chapter would never have been written, as I was clean out of ideas.

Thanks to everyone who is actually reading this, and the one person that reviewed chapter 6! Thanks Onyx Wolf, I was beginning to think no one liked my later chapters.

Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 7: Learning to Bandage, Well Sort Of

When Vash finally got back to the house, he headed up stairs and gently placed Meryl onto her bed. He watched her for a few minutes, and then went downstairs to get some bandages. He was off course ignoring his brother, who was currently pouting over the loss of attention from Vash (the effects of Vash's, err, 'food' had yet to wear off.

The first thing that Vash did was push up Meryl trouser leg, and clean the cut, luckily it wasn't too deep. Concentrating on attempting to remember how Meryl had cleaned his brother's wounds earlier, he forgot to do one very important thing. Vash forgot to wake up Meryl. So he quickly cleaned the cut, and 'bandaged' it, well tried to at least. Next he went to go to the next cut.

The problem was though, that the only other two were on her side and her shoulder. Of course, the only way the Vash would have been able to clean and bandage those cuts, would be for him to remove her top. Something that if she were to suddenly wake up, she would be extraordinarily angry about.

So, because there was no other choice, much to Vash's distaste, he rolled up her top, and only cleaned the parts of the cuts that he could get to. Unfortunately for Meryl, he attempted to clean the shoulder wound though her top, thus succeeding in making it worse, and bandaging over the top of it.

After that he returned downstairs, and waited for Millie to return home. His glaze settled on the wall of the kitchen **(sorry, but I think by the end of this fic, all the main characters will have stared at the kitchen wall for no apparent reason) **and started to think **(heaven forbid)**.

_(Vash) Damn, I can't believe I let her get hurt, I was trying to get that guy to let her go, but in the end I just got her thrown onto some glass. I hope Meryl is all right, if she's not I will go and personally kill that prevented bastard. Why am I staring at this wall? Its not like its particularly interesting, not like it would have been to have removed Meryl top, and clean the dirt away from her…Good God what am I thinking! She is injured, I should not be thinking such dirty thoughts about her until she's better…wait a minute, I don't mean that, you should never think dirty thoughts about anyone. Even a really cute woman that you like, who you have to remove that top of to look at the cuts. That's it! if she wakes up, I'll just tell her that I had to take of her top to see to the cuts, that's true. It's not my fault if I accidentally see her without her top on. It couldn't be helped!_

Vash quickly stood up, with one of those stupid expressions on his face, which is meant to be that of a hero. Then he had doubts.

_But then, should I really take off her top without her permission, if she woke up, she'd be really angry with me. Also, I really like her, so I should probably show her more respect than I normally would. God this is so hard. What should I do!_

Of course he was saved from having to actually think up an answer by the arrival of Millie.

"Hello Mr Vash! How are you?" She asked in her normally cheery voice.

"I'm fine, but Meryl got some bad cuts to her side from a prevented drunken bastard, and my brother is hungry, but won't eat my food."

"Oh, well then I will have to cook him something, won't I?"

"Thank you Millie! That would be so helpful!"

"Its alright, have you bandaged Meryl's cuts?"

"Yep!"

Things continued like that for a few days, Millie would make all the meals, and Vash would 'bandage' Meryl's cuts. Knives himself was managing to do his own, as the extent of his wounds were not to bad, has the original wounds from the bullets had mostly healed during the year that it had taken for Vash to relocate his friends. Much to the distaste of Knives, he now had to put up with an hour talk about love and peace from his brother in the morning, also Vash's rather loud thoughts of wondering why Meryl was not getting better, but instead was beginning to develop a fever. Then in the evening he would have to put up with Millie (who he believed was too cheerful) as she talked about her job, her family, and the adventures Vash, Meryl and herself had gone on.

Out of al of there 'talks' the only parts he found even slightly interesting were the parts when he was told about how Meryl would hit Vash up the head when ever he did something wrong. From what he had gathered from what he had found in their minds, she appeared to be the only one of the three with any sanity and reason, even she is a spider. Knives was tempted to go bandage her himself, just to stop the others insufferable worrying.

_(Knives) God, he's trying to get her fever to go down again. When will he realise that the fever is because the cut is infected, as the bandaging is so bad. I may have to take matters into my own hands soon, just so I can get some peace._

Vash continued to look after Meryl, who continued to get even more ill.

After a few days Vash was sitting across from Meryl, wondering why she still wasn't getting any better. He removed all the bandages, and cleaned the cuts with the water that he had kept beside her bed for that reason (if you are wondering, he hasn't changed that water, it has all the dirt from when he first clean her in it). Then re-bandaged her cuts. After he had gone that he sat back and just stared at her.

_(Vash) I hope she will get better soon, I'm really worried about her, and I wish she would just wake up and help out again. I can't help but think that this might be my fault, at least a little bit. Why isn't she getting better? I've cleaned her cuts every day, and changed her bandages. Everything should be fine by now, but its not._

Vash then leaned forward, and pushed her hair out of her face. Then got up and walked towards the door.

Knives had heard everything his brother had thought while in the room, and that was the final straw, he could no longer stand those two's stupidity. Leaving his room, he walked down the corridor, ignoring Millie, and slamming the door open into Vash's face.

"God, what was that?" Vash whined as he fell backwards and hit the floor.

Instead of replying, Knives walked over to Meryl, picked up the bandages and placed them on her stomach, and then picked up Meryl herself, bridal style. He then returned to his room, ignoring the surprised looks from Vash and Millie. He gently placed Meryl onto his bed, and then left to go get some water.

He returned with everything he would need to clean her, and some food. Then shut and locked the door. Turning towards Meryl he quickly removed all of his brothers shoddy bandaging, and then her top.

_(Knives) Why am I doing this? What do I care if some spider has some infected wounds? If only those idiots wouldn't think so loud I wouldn't have to do this. _

Knives quickly cleaned and bandaged the cut on her leg then set about the one on her side and the one on her shoulder, the latter being the most infected. As he cleaned away the dirt, the hundred and something year old virgin couldn't help but stare, as this was the first female he'd ever seen without her top on. And considering the fact that she had cut and bruises, he couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful. Although it would have been preferable if they hadn't been disgracing her body.

Knives shook himself for having such thoughts, and blamed it on his brother. Quickly finishing what he was doing, he then had the problem of what to do about the fact that he had a partially naked woman lying on his bed. He couldn't of course put her old top back on, as he didn't want to make the infection worse, otherwise she'd in there even longer. Also thought of going and getting one from her room meant that he would have to put up with questions from Vash and the other one. So, as it was the only thing Knives could think of, he put one of the shirts that Vash had brought for him, on her. It was of course way to big, but it would do.

Then he pulled the covers up around her and left her to sleep. He picked up the food, and sat down in the corner to eat. After he had finished, he began to read a book. He now had to wait until the other two were out so he could move her back to her own room, which had two beds, meaning that he would be kicking Millie out, and moving over there with her.

* * *

There, the next chapter.

Sorry if it's not that good, I finished it at about 10 past mid night and was half asleep, also, my friend kept talking to my on msn, and every time I thought of something to write she sent me a message and I forgot what I was writing.

Please review! I want to know what my readers think. I don't care if it's a flame!


	8. In Which Everyone Is Slightly Insane

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, I never have, and I never will. Also if you don't that by now…I have to worry about your mental health.

First I would like to say I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to up date, this should hopefully be the longest it'll ever take me to do an up date again, also I'm sorry about how short this chapter is. I hope everyone's still reading.

And on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 8: In Which Everyone Is Slightly Insane

It had been two days since Knives had taken to looking after Meryl. This was mostly confusing to Vash and Millie because he had taken her into her, was sharing the room with her, and never let anyone else in. So, in Vash's mind, he was basically holding Meryl hostage in her own room. The only time either of the other two ever saw Knives was when he left the room to get more bandages, fresh water, or food.

Vash was currently sitting at the kitchen table, thinking over a lot of things. These being, was Meryl all right, what was Knives doing with her, or worse, to her, why was he doing the things that Vash doesn't know about. Also Vash was wondering why people like to think so much, it wasn't like its fun, actually he was beginning to get a headache from all this thinking.

"Mr Vash, do you think Meryl is all right?" Millie asked.

"…"

"Mr Vash?" Millie persisted.

"Ermmmm…yeah, I'm sure she's just fine."

_(Vash) She had better be because if Knives hurts her even a little bit, I'm going to kill him. But the thing I still don't understand is why he did this to begin with. He doesn't care about Meryl, MY Meryl, enough to bother helping her, he hates all humans…Oh no, what if he's planning on killing her! What will I do? I've got to do…_

'_Shut up you pea-brained idiot, I'm not going to kill her!' _Knives mentally sent to his brother, shutting him up as he was giving him a headache.

Vash jumped a foot in the air, then went back to pondering over why Knives was doing…well exactly what he was doing, but this time he remember to shield his thoughts.

Millie on the other hand was making launch, and thinking about pudding, no longer worried about her friend now that Vash had told her she would be fine with his brother.

"So Mr Vash, do you still think that doughnuts are better than pudding?" Millie asked, because Vash appeared to be thinking, and she was worried he might hurt himself if he continued to try and think. Scary thing that it is.

"Yes, for the pure reason that doughnuts are a million times tastier than pudding."

"I disagree, pudding is a lot more smooth when you eat it. And from every mouthful its pure bliss."

"Now, that's where your wrong, doughnuts are pure bliss and…

"Honestly though pudding has so much more variety, its tastier, its prettier as well, donuts are boring, donuts look more like quoits than food, chocolate donuts are disgusting and, seriously, nobody can live without chocolate." Millie cut him off.

"Oi! Doughnuts….

And with Knives….

Knives turned on his heels and returned the way he had come. He could get something to eat later; he didn't feel like putting up with any of their annoying bickering. For all he knew, if he were to go in their right now, they might ask him his opinion, and then he when pisses one of them off, and the other would attack him, and maybe skip on him.

_(Knives) Skip on me? I think I'm going crazy. I've been hanging around with these people too long, its bad for my mental health. Why would someone skip on me? That doesn't even make sense…_

With a sigh Knives returned to the room he was sharing with Meryl. Giving the unconscious women one of his best glares, he walked over to his chair, sat down, picked up his book and started to read.

After about ten minutes, he heard a soft groaning sound coming from the other side of the room.

* * *

I would like to say sorry this is so short, but the next one will be a lot longer, I promise. I hope you enjoyed it.

Pease review, please, please, please, please, please review!


	9. Waking and Arguing

Disclaimer: this is rather annoying you know…I do not own Trigun, you should all know this by now…

First I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

Second I must say…well type…

And on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 9: Waking and Arguing

Knives heard a soft groaning sound coming from the other side of the room, so, naturally, he ignored it. What did he care if the spider was waking up?

While Knives was reading, Meryl slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

_(Meryl) What happened? How long was I out? _

Then Meryl looked down at herself.

_(Meryl) AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIRT! Oh God someone is going to DIE!_

She quickly scanned the room, and her eyes rested on Knives's form reading his book in the corner of the room. Now if he had not been ignoring her, and if he had keep his senses up, he would have noticed the pillow that went flying into the side of his head, but unfortunately for him (but to the amusement of everyone else) he didn't. The pillow hit him on the face quite hard, and Knives was more then just a little surprised that he and been hit, and fell straight off his chair with a load thud.

"YOU ARSE-HOLE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING TAKING MY TOP OFF!" Meryl screamed.

"If you would rather have died…" Knives attempted to interrupt the rather pissed off woman.

"IF IT WAS NESSACARY FOR BANDAGING YOU SHOULD HAVE GOT MILLIE TO DO IT!"

"I don't think she's…"

"I COULD KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

By now Knives was completely disgusted, he had actually been 'nice' to a human, and here was now he was being treated for it? He couldn't see why Vash was so into helping them.

"LOOK YOU VILE SPIDER, I ONLY REMOVED YOUR BLASTED TOP SO I COULD CLEAN YOUR FUCKING CUT, I DARE SAY YOUR FEMALE FRIEND COULDN'T HAVE DONE AS GOOD A JOB, AND I HAD NO WISH TO LOOK AT YOU DISGUSTING BODY, ALTHOUGH I WOULD SAY THERE ISN'T MUCH TO LOOK AT!" Knives yelled back, he knew he was lying about thinking her body was disgusting, but he didn't need her to know that.

For a short while he believed he had won, that she would not try to scream back at him after that, but then that's what you get of not having much interaction with women, you don't notice when they are about to explode.

Meryl threw herself across the room, taking Knives by surprise and punching him in the nose, hard. Knives quickly recovered, remembered that he was a plant, and should not be being beaten by a spider, but not just a spider, a female spider, a SHORT female spider, this just wasn't right. With a flick of his hand, he quickly sent Meryl flying to the other side of the room, where she crashed into her bed.

Knives quickly stood, and brushed himself down. Then he slowly walked over to Meryl who was semi-leaning against her bed, and not looking in the best mood. He grabbed the top of her right arm, just below the shoulder, and pulled her up so she was standing.

Because she had landed so close to the bed, when Knives had pulled her up, she was now standing rather close to him, too close for her liking. They were so close the Meryl's face was almost pushed against his chest, although this didn't seem to be bothering Knives, or he was just ignoring it, or he may not have even noticed.

In this case, it was the later, being so angery about the fact that she had hit him; he hadn't actually noticed how close they were.

"If you dare hit me again, I will kill you." Knives hissed at her. Unfortunately this didn't have the effect it was meant to.

"Oh goody, so if I do that again, you'll kill me now, instead of later? That's just great, well at least that way I won't have to watch you kill my entire species." She said this in a very sarcastic way.

Knives blinked, normally people pleaded when he threatened to kill them, they cried, they did lots of things, but they never spoke back like that.

"I will kill you."

"I know, and every other human that lives." Meryl replied.

With that Knives just threw Meryl onto her bed, and turned back to his chair and book.

"If you wouldn't mind putting a top on…" He said as he sat down.

She quickly put a top on, going slightly red in the face, then threw herself back onto her bed, and lay down and stared at the ceiling.

The only sounds in the room were of the turning off the pages from Knives books, and Meryl's breathing which was slightly heavy from the pain of moving her only half healed wounds.

Knives turned the page with a light noise.

And then the next.

And again.

And again.

And he continued to read his book, and turning the pages for the next hour, completely unaware of the fact that he was driving Meryl insane with the noise, or maybe he just didn't care.

"Can you stop that?" Meryl asked, she couldn't be bothered with another fight, she was far to tired for that.

"Stop what?"

"Turning the pages."

"And how am I meant to read then?" Knives looked up from his book then.

"I don't know, nor do I care."

Meryl closed her eyes and fell asleep again, Knives returned to reading.

After a short while she rolled over and off the bed, succeeding in semi-waking herself up. With a sigh of annoyance, Knives got up, and then placed her back on the bed. In her half-asleep state Meryl didn't realise anything another then the warm body next to hers when he picked her up, so she placed her arms around him and tried to use his chest as a pillow, this didn't work that well because he was still standing up.

Knives looked down at her in disgust, even if it was forced, and removed her arms from around him. Then he once again returned to his book. Trying to ignore the feels of regret, and longing that he didn't understand.

And downstairs with Millie and Vash…(finally)

Millie had just come back and took a seat across the table from Vash.

"So how was everything while I was gone Mr Vash?" Millie had gone to work shortly after her argument with Vash.

"Well there were some raised voices, and some loud bangs awhile ago, but everything is calm now."

"So Meryl finally woke up, I'm really glad, maybe now Mr Knives will let us look after her, because I don't trust him."

"Neither do I Millie, neither do I."

* * *

Yes, I have finished yet another chapter! 

Please review, I like people who review…


	10. Talking with Jealously

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, not even the manga or anime….

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and I would especially like to thank my regular reviewers, you people are the best, its good to know that you still like the new chapters!

Anyway…on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 10: Talking with Jealously

After a while Knives finished his book, because he did have to eventually. Looking over at Meryl to make sure she was still asleep, he got up and headed downstairs to get some food.

_(Knives) That bloody spider better sleep for a couple more hours. Its strange though, how she reacted when I told her I would kill her, I could tell that she knew I would and can, also I'm sure my idiotic brother has informed her of exactly what I can do, get she does not cry, or beg, or even pray? Instead she reacts with sarcasm, and violence, she makes no sense. But if my bother believed that these two girls could show me the 'goodness' of humanity he was mistaken, I do _not _count being hit as goodness. I will need to keep a close eye on that spider, I will find out what scares her, and then I will make her pay dearly for her stupidity. _

Because Knives was barely paying attention, he almost walked straight into his 'idiotic brother', Vash.

"Hello Knives! How's Meryl, I heard you two yelling earlier, so I'm guessing she's awake now?" Vash paused to think. "Well unless you've taken to yelling at yourself?"

Knives simply glared at Vash and walked into the small kitchen. Vash followed behind him.

"Oh, Millie left you some food, I'll just warm it up for you."

"You do that."

Knives sat down on a chair, and waited for Vash to bring him the food, still thinking about Meryl. "So…now that Meryl is awake, you will probably be wanting to get her out of your hair, and let Millie and myself look after her from now on?"

Although Vash had meant to sound like he was stating a fact, he sounded more like he was questioning about something he didn't know.

Knives stood up, and picking up the two plates that Vash had put in front of him, headed back to his room, sending his brother a quick message on his way.

'_No, I think I will continue to look after that spider brother, she is rather strange, but don't worry, I won't hurt her…at least not yet.'_

Downstairs Vash sat down and hit his head on the table in worry and frustration.

Knives opened the door, and walked in, happy to note that Meryl was still asleep. He placed the two plates on the bedside table, annoyed by the realisation that he was actually going to her to wake the girl otherwise her food would go cold.

Knives walked over to beside her bed, trying to decide if he really wanted to wake the sarcastic spider up. While looked at her, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked while she slept, how pretty, he would never admit that to anyone, he would rather die first.

He slowly placed a hand on her shoulders, and shook her awake gently. Meryl, groaned softly, and slowly began to wake up, Knives couldn't help but stare, he could see the small rise and fall of her chest, and he almost wished that her shirt was still off. Removing his hand, he watched as she gently turned onto her back. Her eyes fully opened then, the first thing she properly saw was Knives, who could tell this, but couldn't figure out why he was glad about that.

"Oh great, your still here."

"Unfortunately, just so you know I don't actually want to be here any more then you do, but if you really wish, I could sent in my moron of a brother to try and heal you, letting all your cuts get infected, and then hopefully you would die form them."

With that Knives picked up one of the plates and shoved it into Meryl's hands. Then picked up his own, and started to eat, while sitting on his own bed. They both eat in silent for a few minutes, until Meryl just had to be a smart arse.

"If you want all humans to die so badly, and you hate me, why the hell are you trying to help me?"

"If you really want, I'll just kill you, would that make you happy?" Knives raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, I was just wondering why."

"For the most, I couldn't stand my brothers whinnying anymore about why you weren't healing."

They both sat and eat in silence again. The silence itself was comfortable, something that Knives had never experienced with a human, because normally their very presence pissed him off, but Meryl was different, there was something about her sarcasm, and her intelligence, that made Knives almost like her, well not really like, more respect. For some reason unknown to him, he did not want her to end up with his brother, that idea simply annoyed him, so he decided that it was never going to happen, now all he has to figure out is why he doesn't want them together.

Of course all good things have to come to an end, the end to the comfortable silence was a certain broomhead bursting into the room.

"Hello! How are you Meryl?" Vash said cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

"I'm better." A nice short reply.

"I'm glad." Said Vash, taking a seat next to Meryl on her bed, their thigh touching. A vain on Knives forehead noticeably throbbing.

"You're looking every nice today in my shirt **(in case you don't remember, earlier when Knives first bandaged Meryl he put one of his brothers shirts on her, but then later he just couldn't be bothered to again, she then put it back on after having a go at Knives for leaving her shirtless)**, it really suits you!"

Vash then proceeded to give Meryl a big hug. While doing this he glanced across at Knives who had a look of the utmost hatred on his face, so of cause Vash just grinned.

Meryl suddenly began to feel very tired, so she leaned against Vash, unintentionally pissing off Knives even more.

'_Get of her!' _Knives mentally yelled at Vash, who then proceeded to jump a foot in the air.

'_And why should I do that my dear brother? Its not like you care, surely?'_

'_Of cause not, just leave her alone, she's injured, I have not just wasted my time healing her so you can make her worse!'_

'_Okay, I understand, so you don't mind if I do this?' _

Vash then moved and kissed the sleeping form of Meryl on her forehead. This was enough to let anger completely grip Knives, he got up, and literally picked his brother up by his collar, and then throw him out of the door, locking it behind him.

Walking back to Meryl, he once again picked her half-asleep self of the floor, and put her back onto her bed, but this time, when she snuggled into him, he didn't move away, instead he moved so he was half sitting, half lying next to her, her head on his chest, his arm around her somewhat possessively. And yet he still wasn't sure why he was doing it. Knives fell asleep.

For the next few hours Vash just sat staring at the door in confusion.

* * *

Ermmmm…yeah…that's another chapter done…please review, I really want to know what you think, as I wasn't to sure about this one. So please, please review, if you do you'd be my best friend! 


	11. A Leaflet For A Fair

Disclaimer: I Don't own Trigun, we know this, so why do I have to keep telling you?

I'm so sorry about the length of time its been since I last updated, I really don't have an excuse for it, but hopefully I will get back into the old routine I had of updating.

I would like to thank you go for being patient, and I hope I haven't lot to many readers. Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter you're all stars.

Anyway, getting back to the story…

* * *

Chapter 11: A Leaflet for a Fair

Eventually Vash undecided it was time to get up, there is only so long you can stare at a door after all. Not entirely sure whether he should go talk to his brother again, or get some food then talk to his brother, he stood up. The opening of the front door, and a light smell of doughnuts helped to make up his mind for him. Vash basically threw himself downstairs, and ran up to Millie.

"Are those doughnuts I smell?" Vash asked, looking like a hungry puppy.

"They are indeed, Mr Vash. I thought you could do with a treat. I also bought Mr. Knives a new book, because I thought I saw him rereading several of the ones around the house. I hope he likes it." Millie smiled.

"I'm sure he'll love it! Thanks Millie!" He replied as he took the doughnuts.

_(Vash) Or he'll hate it and throw it back into her face…._

"How about you let me give him the book for you?"

"Thanks Mr. Vash that would be a great help, as I'm not to sure that Mr. Knives is very fond of me."

"Don't take it personally, he's not very fond of anyone."

"Okay, but first I want to show you this leaflet I found, it's about an upcoming festival, and I thought that we could all go together…if Meryl is feeling up to it that is."

"Really? When is it?"

"In a few days." Vash thought about it, how painful that experience might have been for him is unknown, but surely it wasn't that hard.

"I'm sure she'll be fine by then." Uncertain answer, Vash has no idea..

"That's great, then you can make your move!!!" Millie said cheerfully while heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes I can…wait! What?!" dashing after her in a slightly helpless way.

"Oh come on, we all know you love Meryl, this would be a great chance for you to tell her." Millie gave him a knowing look.

_(Vash) Okay, so she is a mind reader. But does that mean that Meryl loves me too? Millie did once say that Meryl felt the same to me as I do to her, but maybe I'm just imagining that, maybe it never happened. Gah!…I hate having to try and figure this all out! Its too hard!_

_(Knives) 'Then just stop thinking like you normally do, because you just woke me up you idiot!!!'_

_(Vash) 'Oh go away Knives, I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now, you're just mean.'_

_(Knives) 'She doesn't like you that way.'_

_(Vash) 'Come again?'_

_(Knives) 'Oh come on, if she did don't you think you two would be together by now? We can all tell how much you love her, its not like you try and hide it, I'm sure that even a spider like her can tell, I'm sure she's just ignoring it as she doesn't want to have to hurt your feelings. But look on the bright side, you should never be with such a disgusting thing, even hearing your thoughts about her repulses me, we are superior being Vash, stop being so lowly, join me and my quest for a perfect world.'_

_(Vash) 'Oh bugger off you tosser'_

Vash sat down on a kitchen chair, and started to eat a doughnut, whilst staring at the wall (because staring out of the window is to much effort in this fanfic apparently), and started to think about a few of the things Knives had said, and what Millie had said. In the end he simply came to the conclusion that he had been thinking to much recently, and that if you want something enough, you should never let people talk you out of at least trying.

Upstairs with Knives and Meryl…

_(Knives) Did that bristle-headed moron just call me a tosser and then block himself off? Never mind, at least I've given him something to think about, and hopefully that should put him off of this small spider for a while._

With that Knives drifted back off to sleep. The people inside the house where almost clarm and normal, with Vash eating his doughnuts, and Millie cleaning, Meryl and Knives asleep it was peaceful, but of course, things never stay that way for long in that kind of company. The catalyst to the next argument is an easy one to spot, and would have been an easy one to stop. Meryl of course woke up, and of course she was still half-lying across Knives.

**(If it wasn't for the fact that I haven't updated in ages, I would have to have been mean and left it with a nice little cliffhanger there…sigh, never mind, I'm sure I'll be able to get one in again somewhere).**

If you have ever fallen asleep on someone, you will know that it can either be comfy, or really bloody uncomfortable. Also, normally the person you have fallen asleep on you tend to like, or at least can stand them.

Of course when Meryl woke up, she found that she was snuggled into the chest of a man she hates, and rather comfortable, and those two things alone were enough to unsettle her. Her first thoughts upon waking, before she knew whom she was on, were, damn I'm comfy, who am I sleeping on? They smell so nice and I never want to move from this spot.

Then she slowly began to sit up, because even though she was comfy, the fact was it was going to get on her nerves if she didn't find out who she was on.

Meryl was prepared for the worst, she could tell it was a male she was on, and there were only two of those in the building, and one had a metal grate on his chest, and as she couldn't feel it, that only felt one person, and Meryl hoped so much that it wasn't him. She would have even preferred to find that some random stranger had walked into their home and let her use him as a pillow. Unfortunately, luck was not with her that day.

As she looked at Knives's sleeping face, she couldn't figure out who she wanted to kill more, herself from embarrassment, or him, as he left her to sleep on him. With a quick look to one of the pillows just past Knives's shoulder, she realised he would never allow her enough time to kill him, and to kill herself would just make him happy, one less human after all.

As she attempted to get up, Knives tightened his arms around her, much to her annoyance, she liked his brother, and not him for grieves sake. Of course in the end it was really the only thing she could do, grabbing a pillow, and hit him as hard as she could with it right in the face, yelling:

"Get the hell off of me you freak!"

Her only regret was that she couldn't have hit him with something harder.

As soon as the pillow made contact, Knives woke up, and he was understandably in a very bad mood. Basically throwing Meryl to the other side of the room, where she landed in one of the most ungraceful ways possible.

Then he stood up and walked over to her, picking her up by her collar he dragged her off of the floor 'til she was standing, and then further, until they were eye to eye and her feet were dangling in mid-air.

"My, isn't this familiar? I get thrown, then picked up again, and now you're going to say something threatening, right?" Meryl said in the most sarcastic voice she could muster.

"Perhaps, but maybe not."

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"Why the fuck was I lying on you?"

To that Knives didn't really have an answer. Should he simply say that he hadn't wanted to move her? Or that he was comfortable? Neither would have been the way he would have wished to have ended it. But luckily for him, that was the exact time that Vash decided to bust into the room.

A few minutes earlier with Vash…

"Mr. Vash, would you mind telling the other's about the fair now?" Millie said, for she was worried as Vash hadn't said anything in quite awhile.

"No, of course not and I'll take that book you got for Knives up as well."

"Thanks so much, I hope he likes it."

_(Vash) I'm sorry Millie, but I'm sure he won't, a human bought it for him after all, and we all know how much he hates humans._

Picking up the book Vash headed upstairs to see his brother and Meryl. After being in a bit of a bad mood earlier, he was feeling a lot better now. Taking two steps at a time he headed for their door. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door with a bang.

What he saw when he looked in was the woman he loved being held by her shirt (well his shirt technically) by his murderous brother. Vash of course acted like any rational person would have to that circumstance. He ran straight at his brother.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. Thanks for reading it, I'd love it so much if you'd review, and the more reviews I get, the less mean the next cliff-hanger is. Well maybe, I do love leaving things on cliff-hangers.

I Promise the next chapter will be up before the beginning of November, I swear. So it should hopefully only be a week you have to wait for it.


	12. To The Fair?

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, get it already 

Okay, before you all leave to go get your eyes tested, this really is an update, I haven't the slightest in how long its been since I updated, but having dragged myself out of bed at 2 pm I found myself in need of something to do, so thought, what have I been putting off? This of course was followed with an, oh shit! I haven't written anymore of my fanfic in ages.

I apologise for how long its been since I last updated, and I really don't have an excuse for why I've been so lazy, I just am, and I'm a scatterbrain sometimes, so please forgive me for that.

Anyway…on with the story…

* * *

  
Chapter 12: to the fair?

**Recap**

**Vash of course acted like any rational person would have to that circumstance. He ran straight at his brother.**

**End recap**.

Knives grabbed Meryl round the waist, and pulled her into him. Meryl got her head pushed into his shoulder, as Vash basically rugby tackled Knives. The three of them ended up spread across the floor, Knives at the bottom, with Meryl on top of him, her body passed into his. Vash, who was lying across the two, quickly jumped off them, and looked at his brother with the angriest look that he could muster.

"Get off of her." He growled.

"Why should I?" Knives looked up cockily, Meryl was looking slightly bewildered at what was happening. So far in her day, she'd woken up on up of Knives, and then thrown across the room and shouted at, and now she was once again on top of him.

"Because when I walked in here, you were trying to kill her!" Shouted Vash.

"No, I was simply teaching her that's it not nice to wake people up by hitting them on the head with a pillow."

"You're trying to tell me you were hit around the head with a pillow by a human?"

"Yes."

"The mighty Knives, who wants to wipe out all humans? The great Knives?"

"Yes." Knives was beginning to get very annoyed, he did not need this from his idiotic brother.

"Woken with a pillow?"

Moving Meryl off of him, Knives grabbed a pillow and threw it at his brother. Vash was laughing so hard that he didn't notice, and it hit him straight in the face.

"My, my Knives, there's no need to be childish."

"That's a bit rich coming from you."

"What's that meant to mean?"

Both Meryl and Knives simply gave him a strange look, as it was obvious what it was meant to mean.

"Anyway, what do you want?" Knives growled at Vash.

"Oh yeah, I came up to tell you about a fair that's going to be happening soon, and Millie and I thought it would be fun to go. What do you think Meryl?"

"That sounds brilliant."

"Spending the day with crowds of spiders?"

"What on earth makes you think that you are invited to go?" Meryl got up from where she had been sitting, placed her hands on her hips.

"Good, because I don't want to go anyway!" Knives said in an almost childish way.

_(Vash) Well that's weird, he's sounding much less up himself, and is talking more then is normal for him….hmmm…maybe the fact that he's spending time with Meryl is having a positive affect on him? Maybe, I s'pose if that's true, I'm glad; hopefully he'll finally be able to accept humans!! _

"Now, now Knives, I don't think its wise to leave you here by yourself, and maybe spending time with humans will help you to see a new side to them!" "Excuse me dear brother, but in case you hadn't noticed, I am still not fully recovered from those injures you so happily gave me, so while you go to this little fair of yours, I would rather spend the time resting, don't you forget whose fault it is that I am this way!" (Injured that is) 

_(Knives) How am I related to this idiot again? This is ridiculous, what makes him think I'd ever wish to spend time with even more spiders? The ones he allows to stay in this house are bad enough…especially the tall one, she's almost scary._

"Knives, stay behind," Meryl huffed, "I don't want you to come, you're a self-centered, immature prick, and you shouldn't be allowed in the mass population, because who knows what you would try to do?"

"I believe Meryl, that if the past is anything to go by, he'd probably try and kill everyone, but we're thinking positively! He's improved since then, I think he wouldn't react so badly to crowds now, and if he gets that way again, I'll just have to shot him again!" Vash grinned.

"Look broom head, I'm not a dog, I do not _'improve'_ nor do I _'react badly to crowds'_, I simply ha…"

"He's right Vash," Meryl interrupted "he's a hopeless case, he couldn't last 5 seconds at that fair."

"…!"

"I believe you may be right Meryl, we'll have to knock him out and tie to the bed while we're out" Vash said before Knives got a chance to speak.

"Ho….!!" Knives opened his month to speak again, only to be interrupted by Meryl for the second time.

"I think that's for the best Vash, its such a shame, but I believe we should have something to knock him out downstairs, I'm sure"

This turn in conversation, and the fact that they were so blatantly ignoring him, was starting to piss Knives off, he was millions Knives for gods sake, who would dare ignore a man who had killed so many people? These two idiots should be terrified of him, and not jokingly talking about knocking him out.

"B…!" He once again attempted to get a word, and of course failed.

"Don't worry about that Meryl, I was thinking more of just hitting him round the head really hard!" Vash grinned at this like a complete idiot. That was the last straw for Knives; he was not going to be cut off again, not by these idiots.

"I do not think so brother!" Knives yelled, face red from his anger " I shall attend this little fair of yours, not only to prove that I have far more self control then the both of you, but to prove to you, that these spiders (he pointed roughly at Meryl) need to be removed from this planet!"

At that statement Meryl threw another pillow at Knives, once again hitting him in the head. This made Vash burst out laughing, and before he could even think of some way to get revenge on the small woman, she'd left the room saying she needed to speak to Millie.

Knives was left in the room, not by himself like he would have wished, but with his brother, who was still laughing at the pillow that had collided with his head. He looked at his brother, and contemplated the best way to kill him. With a sigh he lay down on his bed.

"Grow up Vash," he growled.

For a while he stared at the ceiling thinking of nothing at all. The room became quiet without Vash's laughter; the only noises were the two men breathing. After a while Knives found himself drifting off. Just before he'd fallen into a peaceful sleep, Vash jumped up shouting:

"Oh yeah! Millie brought you a new book!"

Vash bounded into the hallway where he'd dropped the book. Knives sighed from the new headache that Vash had just given him, and watched as his brother ran happily back into the room, took a seat of his bed and basically threw the book at him.

He looked at it, thinking that at least he had something new to read, even if it was the big spider that had bought it for him, he could use it to ignore her and the rest of them. He mutters his thanks to Vash, who'd gone off on some tangent, which was blatantly ignored by all but Knives headache. He began to drift off away, and in his half asleep state, caught Vash's last question.

"What do you think of the girls then Knives?"

Just before he fell completely asleep, he answered:

"The big spider is annoying, but the little one you cannot have."

Knives rolled over and fell asleep, leaving Vash to stare at him in confusion.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to try and get better with the whole updating thing!! I swear, please review, if you don't, the cliff-hangers get worse!!! 


End file.
